


Knew What He Meant

by Opalgirl



Category: Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, learn from my fail commentfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mattes is more than a little confused by his new partner's off-duty appearance. Her husband thinks this is hilarious. Set pre-Terrier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knew What He Meant

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [Learn from my fail commentfest](http://boosette.livejournal.com/1071799.html#cutid1)

Tunstall blinked. The woman who stood at a market stall with her back to him couldn't be his new partner. But she carried herself the same way Goodwin did and as she talked with the vendor, she stood at parade rest, and only a Dog or a soldier would do that.

"Goodwin," he called over the noise of the market, tossing a coin to the baker he'd just bought breakfast from.

She turned, her eyes narrowed, and then relaxed a bit when she recognized him. “Good morning.”

“Mithros, but you look _different_ in clothes.” She did—dressed like a city mot, she was as far from uniform as she could get.

The big cove who was with her seemed startled by that statement; his eyes went wide, and then he started roaring with laughter.

Goodwin just rolled her eyes. “Tom…” she began.

Her husband. Of course.  Just his luck to have said something like that in her husband’s hearing.

“It’s all right, love,” said Master Goodwin, through his laughter. “I knew what he meant.”


End file.
